IY is trapped on an island with the KH gang
by inuyasha654
Summary: The title explains it all. Please R&R.
1. On the island

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha is trapped on an island with the Kingdom Hearts gang.  
  
Inuyasha: Where the hell are we.  
  
Miroku: It seems to be an island of some sort.  
  
Inuyasha: I know that dumb ass.  
  
Sango: This is just great were trapped on an island with a perverted monk, and an egotistical idiot who wont shut the hell up.  
  
Kagome: Everyone stick together and let's find food.  
  
Everyone: Ok  
  
All of a sudden a small girl with dark red hair comes out of the bushes.  
  
???: Hi. Who are you?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha and if you don't tell me your name I'll kill you.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!  
  
Inuyasha: AAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kagome: Don't mind him. He's just an idiot.  
  
???: Well any ways. Hello my name is Kairi.  
  
Sango: Kairi is such a pretty name.  
  
Miroku: Are you the only person who lives on this island.  
  
Kairi: No. Me and my friends live here also.  
  
*inuyasha's stomach growls*  
  
Inuayasha: Do you have any food? I'm starving.  
  
Kairi: Just follow me.  
  
The IY gang follows Kairi back to there village.  
  
Inuyasha: Finally some good food.  
  
Kagome: And what I bring for you isn't.  
  
Inuyasha: You mean that substitute ramen shit you try to feed me.  
  
Kagome: ERRRRR!! SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: OW!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Thank you for you hospitality but we need to get back to our own world.  
  
Kairi: First I want you to meet my friends.  
  
Tidus: Hi, I'm Tidus.  
  
Selphie: Hello  
  
Wakka: How's it goin' ya.  
  
Rikku: Just leave me alone.  
  
Inuyasha: You better respect me you little punk.  
  
Rikku: I don't have to listen to a dog eared freak like you.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh. Your askin for it.  
  
Rikku: Lets fight.  
  
Inuyasha: Bring it on. Trust me you wont live.  
  
Miroku: 1, 2, 3 ,Go!  
  
Rikku ran behind Inuyasha but he pulled out the tetsaiga and hit Rikku into the warm yellow sand.  
  
Inuaysha: That will teach you to mess with me.  
  
Inuyasha raised the Tetsaiga above Rikku's head. The Tetsaiga cut through the air about to hit Rikku. The Tetsaiga had stopped but not by Inuyasha. I was the Keybalde of Sora.  
  
Sora: Back off from my friend!  
  
Inuyasha: How did a puny little key stop the Tetsaiga.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. The Heartless

Chapter2- Inuyasha and Sora. Friends or Foes?  
  
Sora: Rikku why do you always have to be a shithead.  
  
Inuyasha: Sora just tell you friend to back off. OK  
  
Rikku: Sora this guy is a bitch and I don't have to listen to him.  
  
Sora: Will you stop complaining about every thing.  
  
Inuyasha: Listen to Sora or I wont go easy on you next time. *mumbles* Pain in the ass.  
  
Rikku: Whatever  
  
Miroku: Kairi now that we have net your friends. Do you know how we can get back to our world?  
  
Kairi: Sorry but I'm not very sure. Sora is the only one who has been off of the island before.  
  
Kagome: Then lets find Sora.  
  
Sango: Kilala. Lets go.  
  
Kilala: Meow.  
  
They searched around for hours but couldn't find Sora. But only Kairi knew where he was. In the cave where every one had come when they were bored.  
  
Kairi: Hey Sora.  
  
Sora: What?  
  
Kairi: Those guys we met are looking for you.  
  
Sora: Why?  
  
Kairi: They are trying to get back to there own world.  
  
Sora: What makes you think that I know how to.  
  
Kairi: Because. You've been off the island before. So I thought you would know.  
  
Sora: I might know a way. And maybe I could see Donald and Goofy again. Just wait till tonight.  
  
Sora thought that just maybe the Heartless would come back because it had been one year since he had been sucked away to Traverse Town.  
  
Inuyasha: Kairi did you find him?  
  
Kairi: Yeah. He said he might know a way. But we have to wait till night.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine with me.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Inuyasha: Okay it's night now what's your plan.  
  
Sora: Just a couple more minutes.  
  
Within minutes heartless started appearing every where on the island.  
  
Sora: Right on time.  
  
Kagome: Hi little guy.  
  
Heartless: ROAR!!!  
  
Kagome: AAAAHHHHH!!!!! Remind me not to do that again.  
  
Miroku: What are these things.  
  
Sora: There called Heartless.  
  
Inuyasha: They look pretty puny.  
  
Sora: These ones are but there are different kinds of Heartless.  
  
Inuyasha: Wow. This is just great Naraku is collecting the jewel shards, while I have to sit here and fight puny little monsters.  
  
Sora: Follow me.  
  
The group ran to the cave that Sora was in earlier.  
  
Sora: Exactly the way I remember it. Follow me in to that dark hole.  
  
Everyone: OK  
  
When the gang came out of the hole they were outside a kingdom.  
  
Sango: Where are we.  
  
Sora: Mickey's Castle.  
  
Inuyasha: Who the hell is Mickey?  
  
Sora: He is the king of this kingdom.  
  
Kairi: How come you never told me about this place?  
  
Sora: You never asked.  
  
Kagome: Where are your friends Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus.  
  
Sora: I guess they didn't come.  
  
Still Working On This 


End file.
